


I'll Give You the Gift of Forever

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, child luke and leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Santa may not be real, but Anakin and Obi-Wan's love for each other is, especially during the holidays. The twins, Luke and Leia, also make the holidays just a little more special.





	

Outside was freezing cold, a fresh blanket of snow on the ground with even more falling from the grey skies. The busy streets of the city of Coruscant were bustling with cars and pedestrians hurrying to get their last minute shopping in before Christmas Day came. It wasn’t the most favorable conditions to be out and about, but it seemed that the snow was no problem to those who had plans other than staying indoors all day and being warm.

In fact, that was precisely what Anakin and Obi-Wan were doing on the night before Christmas. Both sat on the couch drinking warm beverages to warm themselves up while they watched an old Christmas movie together. Anakin had settled for peppermint hot chocolate, while Obi-Wan preferred warm apple cider.

In the upstairs loft in the apartment Obi-Wan and Anakin lived in, Luke and Leia were asleep, or at least they were supposed to be, as they had had a long day of cookie making and candy eating. Both were completely worn out by the time night had rolled around.

This year was the fourth year to be without Padmé. The young mother had died in childbirth, and had left Anakin to raise the twins by himself. Until, that is, Obi-Wan stepped in and rescued Anakin with open arms. Padmé’s passing had been hard on Anakin, and he spend a time in a very depressed state that had almost caused him to lose Luke and Leia. Then Obi-Wan had come and whipped him into shape so he wouldn’t lose them too. Since then, Obi-Wan and Anakin had been in a special relationship that was more than friends, but it looked just like it to the untrained eye.

“You know… I’ve always hated these movies.” Obi-Wan took a sip of his cider while shaking his head. “I would much rather listen to music and watch the snow fall.”

“Thank god I’m not the only one here.” Anakin chuckled and stood up.

“Why do we even have these movies, anyways? They seem too pointless to me.”

“Satine gave them to you, remember? When you and her were still together.” The hot chocolate was set on the coffee table before Anakin shut off the movie and opened the blinds on the windows.

“Oh yeah… I should just get rid of those movies. We never watch them anyways.” Obi-Wan sighed, remembering how crazy his relationship with Satine had been. They were always getting together and breaking up, then getting back together. It had been an endless cycle that was pointless in the end.

“Are you sure? I would think you’d want to keep them for sentimental reasons.” Anakin smirked as he made his way back to the couch with his hot chocolate.

“The only sentiment I get out of them is watching them with you, which never happens. Other than today, of course.”

“I still say you should keep them. We’ll make Luke and Leia watch them when they get older.”

“Wonderful parenting, Anakin.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and leaned into Anakin.

“What? We show the movies to them soon, and they’ll be showing them to their kids.”

“You’re really thinking that far ahead already?”

“Well, not exactly. Just that part with the movies.” Anakin sighed, his hand not holding the hot chocolate reaching up to massage Obi-Wan’s neck, to which the redhead closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. “I still can’t believe Luke and Leia are already four,” Anakin continued.

“They grow fast,” Obi-Wan agreed.

A high pitched shriek came from upstairs, then tiny footsteps rushed down the stairs, and finally Luke and Leia came into view with teary eyes. Anakin had instant concern for the twins, and he handed off his drink to Obi-Wan.

“What’s wrong,” the father asked worriedly. “Are you two okay?”

“Spider!”

Anakin’s features relaxed at Leia’s exclamation. “Where’s the spider?”

“In bed!”

“Okay, let’s go kill it then.”

“No!” Luke grabbed onto Anakin’s pants and tugged on them. “Stay down here! Wanna be with Daddy!”

Anakin raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Is there really a spider in your bed?”

Leia flushed a deep red and looked at the ground, kicking a stray piece of fuzz on the floor.

“I see. So you two just don’t want to sleep any. You know Santa won’t come if you don’t go to sleep.”

“But we wanna be with you, Daddy!”

Anakin sighed. “I’m not going to win this, am I… Alright, you two can stay up for 30 more minutes, but no more, okay?”

Luke and Leia let loose their promises to listen and to be good while they stayed up more, and Anakin rolled his eyes, picking the two up in his arms and carrying them to the couch. He was careful not to hit Obi-Wan as he sat down with the twins.

“Now don’t kick. Papa’s got drinks in his hands.” The father held his kids close with a loving smile. “We’re watching the snow fall.”

“Where’s the snow?” Leia leaned closer to the window, squinting her eyes to see the falling snow.

“Perhaps we should turn the lights out,” Obi-Wan suggested, standing up and setting the drinks on the coffee table.

“It would help to see the snow better,” Anakin agreed, holding his kids tighter as they cowered at the thought of being in the dark. “The lights from the street would help illuminate it.”

“Yes, it would.” The lights were promptly switched off, and Obi-Wan made his way back to the couch, where he grabbed Leia and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead lightly.

The family sat in silence for a while, and it was no surprise when Luke and Leia started to snore lightly. Anakin and Obi-Wan moved closer to each other which making sure the twins didn’t wake, and they leaned against each other. They stayed that way until half an hour passed, and then the twins were to go to bed, just as Anakin had said. The father used the flashlight on his phone to guide the way to the twins’ bedroom, and before he put Luke down, he paused and huffed.

“There actually was a spider…”

Obi-Wan chuckled and took Luke from Anakin so the spider could be killed, and then the twins were put into their bed once more, the covers being brought over their bodies as they instinctively clung to each other like they had done since the day they were born. Anakin petted and kissed their heads gently.

“We should put the rest of the presents under the tree,” Anakin said after he and Obi-Wan left the room. “Then we should go to bed too. I have a present for you.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You are ridiculous. Wait until midnight before you try anything.”

The two finished their now cold drinks that had been sitting on the coffee table, then they got to work on putting the rest of the twins’ presents under the decorated tree, those being labeled as from Santa. The empty cups were taken to the kitchen by Obi-Wan, and when he was about to leave the sink, he was quickly stopped by Anakin’s hands on his chest, a rather mischievous smirk on his lips.

“What do you want, Anakin? We need to go to bed.”

“We don’t have to go to sleep yet, though.”

“…No, we don’t.”

Anakin glanced up at the ceiling, motioning for Obi-Wan to look up too. Obi-Wan was sure that mistletoe was not there before.

“You’re kidding me…”

“Come on, Obi-Wan. The kids are in bed, and they’re going to be for the rest of the night. You can stand to have a little fun, right?”

“I said wait until midnight to try anything.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll be Santa Claus tonight then. Ho ho ho.” Anakin chuckled and, despite Obi-Wan resisting slightly, pulled the redhead into a kiss.

“Now, I want to make a deal with you,” Anakin said after he pulled away from the kiss, knowing very much that Obi-Wan wanted much more at that point. “I do have an actual present to give to you. I would like to give it to you right at midnight, and in order for me to do that, we have to have our fun before then. Will you be okay with that?”

Obi-Wan sighed, his face still flushed from their kiss. “I guess, since you got me flustered already.”

“I knew you would compromise.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan again, pulling him to their bedroom slowly.

“You’re hard to resist sometimes,” Obi-Wan gasped out as his back hit the sheets on the bed. “Really hard…” His gaze moved down to the bulge in Anakin’s pants.

“You’re the one who makes me like this,” Anakin countered. He stripped his shirt and pants from his body before doing the same to Obi-Wan. “You’re just as hard too. Don’t go blaming me for things I didn’t cause.”

“Quit denying things then.” Obi-Wan pulled Anakin down into a hungry kiss, his legs wrapping around Anakin’s waist tightly to keep him in the kiss.

“I’m not denying anything,” the younger man managed to pull away long enough to say. “I just hope you remember to be quiet enough to not wake the kids.”

“I won’t wake the kids.” Obi-Wan huffed slightly, then gasped loudly and nearly let out a long moan as Anakin’s teeth found his neck. “You’re impossible!”

“Hush. You’re being too loud.” Anakin smirked while running his hands down to Obi-Wan’s briefs and over his erection.

When Obi-Wan first looked at the clock, it was 10:30. That was when he had the most soundness of his mind. The next time he looked at the clock, drool running out of his mouth without him knowing it, it was almost midnight. His hands were being held above his head by Anakin’s and he was barely aware of anything else other than Anakin and the time. As soon as he had looked at the clock, Anakin made a particularly hard thrust, one that hit the right spot and made Obi-Wan see spots. The redhead was whimpering as an alternative to letting out his moans, and he felt his whole body shake in anticipation of the promising pleasure to come. He was so close, and Anakin was as well.

The man was talented in the bed, that was certain, and many times he was able to make Obi-Wan last as long as him with strategic amounts of thrusts and kisses. This, of course, was one of those times, and Obi-Wan knew that it would be any moment now when they both would tumble over the edge of ecstasy and fall into bliss.

And, boy, when that bliss finally came, Obi-Wan had to let out some sort of noise because he had been holding it in for a good while. The nearest think to him was quite literally Anakin, and his shoulder seemed like the best place to muffle the loud moan that Obi-Wan let out right as he reached his climax. Anakin made a somewhat loud noise as well, though his was not as muffled, and hopefully it wouldn’t wake the twins up because that would have been a mess to explain to four-year-olds.

Luckily, after waiting a few minutes, the twins did not wake up, and Obi-Wan collapsed against the bed with a sigh, his torso splattered with the results of his climax. His arms were wrapped around Anakin still, his face buried in the man’s neck. He loved the scent that seemed to rise up there after a good round of sex.

They didn’t stay embraced for long, first because Anakin needed to pull out and remove the condom he had been wearing, and second because Obi-Wan needed to clean himself off. A quick jump in the shower was in line for both of them, and then they were back in bed under the warm covers. Anakin, however, still was restless, and it was finally midnight, so Obi-Wan was wondering what exactly would get the man so worked up, especially if it was only a simple Christmas present.

“Well, I guess I promised you a present at midnight,” Anakin started, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “Basically, I want to thank you for all you’ve done for me. You got me back on my feet after I almost lost the twins, as well as numerous other things that I can’t all name. I’ve loved having you around… I’ve loved you since Padmé died…”

Anakin rolled out of the bed and opened the drawer on the nightstand, his hands visibly shaking. “I wanted to return the favor… well, sort of. “

He crawled back on the bed, and at that point Obi-Wan was sitting up, his eyes nearly glowing in curiosity, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Obi-Wan, these last four years have been great thanks to you… and I want the rest of my life to be this great. So…” Anakin had a small box in his hands, and he cracked it open to reveal a very beautiful ring engraved with many markings and the word “Forever”.

“Obi-Wan, will you become the second father of my kids, make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?”

Obi-Wan was beyond speechless, but his heart swelled up with so much love that he all but threw himself at Anakin, tears in his eyes. “Anakin, you gigantic idiot. Of course I’ll marry you!”

In the tender moment, the two kissed, and the ring was placed on Obi-Wan’s finger gently, sealed with a kiss just as gentle. “I promise I will love you for a lifetime Obi-Wan. I’ll love you forever, and then some.”

“And I will love you just as much, Anakin.” Pale hands cupped a tanned face. “Forever.”

 

-x-x-x-

 

Tiny feet came running into the master bedroom. “Daddy! Papa! Santa came!”


End file.
